shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goo Goo no Mi
The Goo Goo no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to turn to blue non-newtonian goo. The fruit is incredibly powerful. It was eaten by Dante of the Dax Raider Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Dante is able to create, control, and become goo. The sudden application of force —for example by shooting or punching the goo leads to it behaving like a solid, although not as hard as steel ,more like rubber. This makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs. It also allows them to use techniques very similar to Gomu Gomu no Mi. The user's gooey body also allows the user to survive falls from heights that would kill a normal person. The user's ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows them moves that can give them a great advantage in battle. Stretching also allows the user to increase the range of what would otherwise be considered a powerful close-range attack. The user can also detach bits of goo and control from a distance. He uses that ability to make goo handcuffs. Dante usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind a person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. Then he rolls the gooey cocoon around. Into water or off a cliff. The user can harden their goo at anytime and use it to stretch infinitely. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into goo and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into goo also has the added effect of sticking to a opponent. When concentrating the user can make multiple goo arms. The fruits major weakness is heat. Too much heat can harden it to the point of clay and stop him moving. Even more heat can turn him to dust. 'Usage' The powers of the fruit have been used by Dante in a variety of ways. He uses it for travelling and combat mainly. After the time skip, he has learned to use Haki in conjunction with the fruit's powers. 'Techniques' The Goo Goo fruit has two main forms: Slimy, where the user becomes drippy and more liquid like slime and Gooey,where user becomes a rubber-like substance. The moves are named according to this. Sometimes Dante uses slime to mold his hand into a shape before hardening into Goo. Slime Techniques Slime Time: He sprays slime at an opponent to stick them to walls. Slimey: He allows the enemy to attack him and get stuck. Slime Mold: He changes his hand into a shape. Gooey Techniques Gooey Fist: Dante turns his hand gooey and he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. This attack has infinite range since logia types can infinitely produce their element. Gooey Fists: Dante turns his hands gooey then stretches them far back. He hurls them forward, striking his opponent with a double punch strike. Gooey Swing: He stretches his leg far and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes and sweeping them away. Gooey Goo Goo: He detaches a piece of goo and controls it, making it go behind an opponent and leap onto the person. Gooey Cocoon: After the person is smothered with goo he rolls the goo around. Gooey Zoom: Dante's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent Gooey Grab: He stretches his arm and grabs an opponent. Then he stretches his other arm and grabs another opponent. He makes his hands really sticky. First used against Pacifistas. This move precedes Gooey Twister or Gooey CrashBangBoom Gooey CrashBangBoom: After using Gooey Grab he retracts his hands as fast as he can pulling both enemies at high speed towards himself and letting them slam into each other with himself in the middle. He is not harmed 'cause he is a logia but his enemies are. This move seriously damaged 2 Pacifistas. Gooey Spinning Top: With his arms stretched really long and holding Pacifista he spins really fast slamming the Pacifista through the surrounding area over and over again until eventually they are left as a metal skeleton. Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit